The present invention is directed to an information storage system for building, structures, or tombstones. The information storage system of the present invention provides an easy convenient and accurate way of displaying and preserving information.
This information storage system is a memory storage system that can be installed in buildings, structures, and tombstones. The storage system preserves important information about a deceased individual or a landmark or other structure or building by storing information such as when a structure was built, the blueprints/diagrams, or other information. Information is stored on the microprocessor/memory storage component, and it can be accessed via a cable/computer system. The cap provides a water-tight and/or air-tight seal with the shell. When the shell is installed in the wall/structure, the first end (with the cap) is exposed.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.